The Platinum Watch
by Johtotraveler
Summary: Catch Celia, a girl given a watch by a Celebi that allows her to skip back and forth through time trying to make her way through Sinnoh to complete her jouney.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1.

There are no such thing as consequences. When an event occurs, a phenomenon put the beginning phases into action. In theory, what happens to you happens for a sole reason of happening. You may be outraged with hot tears burning down your face. You may be sadden when your heart becomes in two halves. Sometime in the future you'll understand why tragedy struck. Or you may be haunted with the horrifying past that ways away at you little by little.

The sweet salty spring of air struck my nose as I stared mindlessly at the deep blue waters. It was the day after my 12th birthday and the day to finally start my pokemon journey had began. A little over a year ago my father and I moved all the way from Azalea Town in Johto to Sandgem Town of Sinnoh. This decision was welcomed with pleads and screams of grief. He finally landed a dream job of working with a Pokemon professor as a lab aid. Father claimed our lives would have improved and that Sinnoh offered more than Johto could ever provide. Bitterness and anger still consumed me, I dreamt of begining my journey in Johto. The Ilex Forest I played in as a wee child would be my starting point which was filled with the cutest grass and bug types that I anxiously awaited to have on my team. The Ruins of Alph would have been my next destination where I could wander for hours gazing upon the Unown inscribed on the walls and be puzzled trying to solve the various mysterious of the ruins. Then I could have made it to Ecurteak City to explore the Burned Tower in hopes to find clues on who and where those legendary Pokemon were before the tower burned down. So many fantasies and dreams all whirled away and dissipated into thin air. My journey was going to begin in Sinnoh where my father could easily contact and come to my aid if needed. I deeply sighed as I breathed in the reality of my life. Sinnoh is where it starts now. At home I packed all my required materials for my journey; some spare clothes, first aid kit, pokeballs, some snacks, and cash. I headed towards Professor Rowan's Lab to bid my father farewell and obtain my pokedex for my journey.

"Celia! I've been waiting for a little too long for you to come by." Father annoying said as I made my way through the door.

"I'm sorry, had some stuff I wanted to get done before I left."

"Have you not heard this expression? The early bird gets the worm." Interrupted the loud raspy voice of the professor.

"You're quite lucky, no other trainer will begin their journey soon. So you have the luxury of choosing any of the three starters Sinnoh offers new trainees." He continued as he brought out a cart where a Piplup, Turtwig, and Chimchar sat anxiously awaiting to begin their journey.

"I am very grateful for your offer, but i must kindly decline. I've had this Pokemon I will be starting my journey with for months now. You know, that Shinx that had a broken arm that I nursed back to health." I announced as I released her from her Pokeball. She happily chimed as she ran straight for my arms.

"Aurora? But she's suppose to be a house Pokemon." Father question.

"You may think that, however, just like I, she has her mind set on traveling the region." I answered as I happily held and cuddled my darling Aurora.

"Alright. Aurora I'm trusting you to take care of Celia. Celia, please if anything ever happens that puts you in a bind, let me know. I'll be there in a heart beat on my Honchcrow." Father rambled on. I know deep down he worries for me dearly after losing mother, I wish he could trust me more. I bid both my father and the professor farewell and ecstatically made my way to Jubilife City, my first destination.


	2. Chapter 2

A crystaling clearing with a couple of trees and a lake greeted me after wandering for hours in a maze of plants. That's odd, I should have arrived at Jubilife by now.

I hastily dumped out the contents of my satchel and scattered them throughout the floor filled with dead twigs and leaves. Where is my map when I need it! First I can't enjoy a little snack with Aurora because it keeps getting in the way when I tried going through it. Then I end up pulling the darn thing out when I try catching a Starly that flew away. I was frustrated and I just wanted to scream out to the world how annoyed I was. I gave up and let my self fall to the floor that hurt my back as the twigs dug into it. Maybe this is a sign to go back home and wait till I'm older to start it in Sinnoh. My little tantrum made me tired, I quickly fell asleep.

I dreamt of the Ilex Forest. How dark and silent the forest stood with its overgrown trees that was home to many quiet grass Pokémon. The cool leaves on the ground tickled my feet as I ran barefoot. As a child I always took my shoes off when I was alone since father always bought me ones that would blister and make my feet sore. It's so wonderful being back here. I felt a nostalgic sense of belonging, the forest pleaded with me to stay as I felt a voice call out to me.

I awaken to the sweet melody of a beautiful Pokemon. It sang and danced around me as I got up from my slumber upon the messy ground. The Pokemon had deep blue eyes and tiny wings that fluttered and glittered in the pastel sky.

"Why hello there, who are you?" I asked curiously as i stood up reaching for the green little darling knowing I wouldn't be able to reach it. Yet it flew down and handed me a cool smooth object.

Upon further inspection it was a watch that was a little worn yet it beautifully shimmered in the remaining light of the sky. As I opened it up a bright light flashed and blinded me for a few seconds. I opened them up and saw my little friend seemed to have disappeared. That's a shame, I really wanted to find out what Pokemon it was.

The sky was painted with hues of pink and purple. The sun had already started setting and I had no where to sleep. I finally found my map that somehow managed to get wrapped in my pajama top and saw I was at Lake Verity. It seems I made a wrong turn on my journey and went in the opposite direction for Jubilife. Oh well, maybe I can go back home and get another chance tomorrow.

I ran excitedly towards Sandgem, following the million of signs that pointed towards the town. Maybe father and the professor would know which Pokemon i encountered earlier was. My stomach rumbled and I realized I was hungry. Oh darn, i hadn't eaten since that morning and it was about to be night.

An unfamilar scene made me pause. The lab seemed still, the lights were off, there were no plants by the porch, and the paint of the doors was faded. I was puzzled, there was always a gardner tending to the many plants around the building, how could they have magically disappeared in the span of a few hours? Why were the lights off too? I circled the building and saw it stood empty, but I recall the many co-workers my father worked with. Confusion and frustration made my head hurt as i clinched it because along with hunger it fueled my headache.

"Excuse me miss, are you lost?" Asked a young man that appeared to be a few years older than me.

"Why yes, I was looking for someone that worked here." I responded pointing to the empty lab.

"Miss, I'm sorry to say, but Professor Rowan has been gone for years. He's out traveling for his research. The Pokemon League sends new trainers their starter Pokemon for their journey."

"Oh my gosh... What year is this?" I said as I recalled Professor Rowan mentioning how for years he travelled and did research a year prior to father and I moving to Sandgem.

"It's 2000 miss? Are you okay?" The young man asked confused. I immediately ran to the location of my home. This is impossible. How could I be six years in the past? Could it be i traveled through time? That's impossible.

A house stood with its blue mail box freshly painted and beautiful red lilies surrounded the exterior. This was not my home, this was the house of the previous owner.


	3. Chapter 3

The salty tangy breeze of the ocean filled my nostrils while I watched the water run up the shore then back into the sea. My mind was blank as I stared for hours at the sea. I hadn't the slightest idea how to properly digest my situation. The year was 2000, where I had been six at the time running around mindlessly in the maze of Ilex Forest. Yet, here was twelve year old me watching the sea on Route 219, just south of Sandgem. What could I do? I could continue my journey, but where would I go after I complete my adventures? My mind boggled with so many questions I had no answers to. This is too time consuming. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of splashing that was accompanied by the coughs of someone.

"Whoops, sorry about that! I was trying to surprise you, but instead I got some water up my nose." Snorted a raspy voice of a young girl with short black hair and a yellow ruffled swim suit as she stood up wiping her face.

"I'm sorry, I'm not in the mood to speak to anyone." I snapped.

"I know why you're upset, because you time travelled and have no idea why." She said with a big goofy grin.

"How did you know that?"

"Because I was alerted that a third person was chosen to be a time hopper." She continued, leaving me flabbergasted as I reached for my watch.

"See, you have the platinum watch, I have the pearl watch." She said while holding up a worn down watch that had pearls encrusted around the lid.

"So you can explain to me what happened? My name is Celia by the way." I responded as I held my hand out for to help her out of the water.

"My name is Jane, and just like you, Celebi choose me to be a watch holder." She explained to me about the properties of the watch. How to never activate it around other people and to be cautious of my time spent in a time period since once time runs out I'll be automatically transported back to my time. She was from Hoenn and had been a time hopper for a out a year already. She laughed with me at my confusion when I first realized I was in a different time.

"Celia, you can have all the fun you want with that watch, just never under any circumstances let anyone know about it." Jane reminded me as we parted ways.

"I'll be sure not to, I'll keep an eye out for you too."

"I promise you we can travel around for a bit with each other, I just got some stuff to do." She said as she released a beautiful Altaria she jumped on as she waved bye as they flew away.

How wonderful, I never would have imagined my journey would begin with me being entrusted a valuable item. The faint ticking of a clock filled my ears as smoke engulfed me and I return to my present time. Just like Jane said, tine travel was temporary. Faint rustling made my attention turn to a cute little bunny bouncing around. Looks like I found my first Pokemon to catch as it ended with Aurora using a Fire Fang in which I threw a Pokeball and caught it on the spot. I'm ready for my first gym battle, I have to make it through Jubilife first.


	4. Chapter 4

The gentle cool breeze hit my face over and over again as I walked silently through the night. The moon shimmered down on the watch as I held up to the sky glittering while I admired it. It was worn from years of use, possibly from the various people it had been passed along from. Why did Celebi choose me? I ponder on and on walking through the moonlit path with my darling Aurora skipping next to me. I giggled as Aurora continued paying no attention to me. I wonder if that encountered with Celebi didn't occur, would I be as so mindlessly wandering through the route too? I have to be cautious now, Jane didn't go into detail, but I can't allow anyone to find out about this watch.

The faint humming and singing of a crowd caught me off guard. I had unawarely entered Jubilife City to the scene of what appeared to be a street performance. Various people in bright colored jumpsuits wearing neon colored makeup were dancing around with their Mr Mime and women in beautiful frilly short dresses were singing with Sunflora and Kricketunes. How whimsical was the feeling of smiling and laughing seeing so many people enjoy the show as they took pictures and danced around with the performers. I haven't felt this happy in a while, I hope this feeling last long.

Suddenly I felt a bump hit me by surprised and I fell to the ground dropping the watch as my heart sank. I lunged with all my power to the watch which hit the ground with a loud thud and ricocheted a few feet away.

"Oh miss! I'm so sorry! Here let me help you." Said an elderly man with long sleek hair and a thin mustache that framed his big lips.

"It's okay sir. It was an accident. I'm sorry, this watch is so valuable to me." I answered between breathes I tried to catch as my heart raced as if it ran a marathon.

"Why, that looks like a family heirloom. If I damaged it, I'll pay to get it fixed." He offered as he held out his hand and pulled me to my feet. So noble, yet I couldn't help but feel like this gentleman act was a scam.

"No that won't be necessary."

"If you say so, but ma'am, let me make it up to you. I happen to work at this company and we were giving out some poketches. It's a wrist watch that has applications that help you on your journey. You can still use both watches." He explained as I was hesitant at first, but decided to go along.

On our walk there the man explained how his younger brother was his boss and how he felt it was karma for how bossy he was to him as a child. He offered to take me to the trainer school afterwards so I could get some pointers to help on my journey. I know I learned alot from school back in Azalea, but it didn't look like it would hurt.

A building that appeared to be mostly glass stood tall and shined in the moonlight. I was so amazed by it's beauty that I let out a little screech as the poketch was put on my wrist. The man giggled and told me to stop spacing out.

"Hello there! I hope my brother hasn't been harassing you." Chimed a high pitch voice of a small chubby man with a thick mustache and small mouth. Quite the opposite of his older brother.

"No sir, in fact, this is quite generous to give me a free poketch, I'm sure they're expensive and I get one for free."

"You're right about the expensive part, but don't worry. The Pokemon league paid for us to give out these free watches and we've only given out three out of a hundred. If they found out they'd probably get angry and think we just kept their money." Laughed the joyous man as he danced around the room like the performers out in the street.

"Thank you. I greatly appreciate the gesture."

"Hey Paulie, I'll be taking this youngster over to the trainer school, want to come with us?" Asked the older brother.

"Brenden, you forgot to file the paperwork Ms. Jackie will need in the morning. Go take care of it and I'll take our guest to the school." Paulie answered sternly as he placed his hand on my shoulder making me nervous.

On the walk to the trainer school Paulie rambled on about how he's always been the one to work harder since his dad favored Brenden more. How Brenden got the bigger parties and the nicer clothes while Paulie got the hand-me-downs and the bring one friend over parties. It was hard to sympathize because I never had a sibling before and was always given everything without worrying that it would be someone else's. We arrived to a small building with potted bushes that circled the building.

"Paulie, I greatly appreciate your company. We have arrived at our destination and i bid you farewell." I announced attempting to get rid of him already annoyed with his rambling.

"Now you hold it right there. My sister in law who happens to be my older brother's wife teaches here. I'll go introduce you." he answered much to my dismay.

We entered the school and took a few steps then were greated by a scent of warm apple pie that made my stomach growl. Oh goodness, I was so distracted by the watch that I hadn't eaten anything. Paulie laughed at my tummy's rumbling and took me into a room where a woman with long strawberry blonde was wiping the board with a drenched towl that splattered all over the floor.

"Welcome, my name is Shawna." the woman said as she curtsied and went into a hug for Paulie. She sat me down and pulled out many supplies which included notebooks, pens, and highlighters as she explained complicated math problems and how they related to Pokémon battles. The numbers and my hunger confused me as Paulie wrote down things for me as I nodded my head pretending I was listening to every word she said. The clock struck ten and I apologized that I should really be heading out to check in at a Pokémon Center. Too soon did I think I was rid of the company as i slipped and once again dropping my watch that flew out of my pocket as I landed on the floor.

"Oh miss! Are you alright?" Paulie asked as he ran to me helping me up. I was alright, but Shawna ran straight for the watch and the way she looked into it, mesmorized by its appearance, made my stomach churn.

"What a nice watch, where did you get it?" she asked curiously yet suspiciously with the way her tone changed from a cheery teacher to a cold deep voice.

"It's an heirloom, I received it to help me on my journey." I answered nervously.

"Ah, I see. We wouldn't want anything happening to this" she responded as she handed it to me glaring back.

I said my farewells and ran straight to the Pokémon Center, refusing to look back, begging for neither one to follow me. I zipped through the process of checking in and immediately ran to the room, locked the door and jumped into the bed hiding under the covers. What just happened? The first thing Jane tells me not to do and I happened. The reminder of Shawna's cold heartless stare haunted my mind as I squeezed my eyes shut trying to fall asleep. A deep pit form in my stomach, forgetting my hunger, I could feel that something bad was going to happen.


End file.
